


We share an anniversary

by sapphoxoxo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoxoxo/pseuds/sapphoxoxo
Summary: Blaine comes home on his 6th wedding anniversary to Kurt and Brittany curled up in bed
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	We share an anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> TW: discussions of death, loss, and grief

Blaine trudged up the last flight of stairs leading up to his and Kurt’s apartment, arms laden with a few pastry boxes and a bouquet of roses. It was their sixth wedding anniversary, and while it had been a tiring day rehearsing at the theatre, he was looking forward to a quiet night in with his family. He tucked the bouquet into the crook of his arm and unlocked the front door.

“Babe?” Blaine called out quietly, shuffling out of his shoes and setting the flowers and the pastries on the kitchen table. It was naptime for their daughter, and he knew if he was any louder, he would wake her up, and that would mean a decidedly cranky Kurt and a decidedly less fun anniversary night.

After shrugging out of his coat he made his way to their bedroom, expecting to find his husband there. He rounded the corner and stopped short, seeing Kurt lounging with his arm around Brittany, both red-eyed, various used tissues scattered around them. His chest tightened as he remembered ( _how could you forget, Blaine_ ) who he shared an anniversary with.

Brittany blinked up at him and Kurt offered him a tight smile.

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it, then pointed back out the door. “I’ll go make tea.”

Once he was out of earshot Brittany and Kurt resumed their conversation.

“We were supposed to have so many of these. Like two hundred.”

“No one lives that long.”

“Well still. We were supposed to have more than five.”

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed. “I know. You were.”

“Will it be better next year?”

“I don’t know.”

“With your mom? Finn? Does it get better?”

“It never—it…” Kurt grasped for the words to describe the feeling he had owned since he was a young child. “It doesn’t go away. Ever. It gets better, though.”

“How?” Brittany’s voice cracked. She tucked further into Kurt’s side with a shudder.

“It’s like, well, it’s like you have a big rock in your hands right now. And it’s really, really hard to carry. You feel like you’re going to drop it or fall over or something. But you also can’t let go. And eventually, you’re able to put the rock into your backpack. The rock will always weigh the same… but it will be a little easier to carry.”

“But how did the rock move?”

“Not the poi—” Kurt breathed deeply and tightened his arm around Brittany. “Maybe you move it, maybe it moves one night when you’re asleep. Maybe someone else helps you. I don’t know. But I’m saying it never gets lighter. It never goes away. It just gets easier to carry, I guess.”

“I wish it would go faster. But I also don’t wish that. Because then it’s real. It’s over. It…” Brittany trailed off and swiped her sleeve across her teary cheeks.

“It’s okay, Brit. It’s not okay, but it’s okay.”

Brittany let out a shuddered breath into Kurt’s collar, and he squeezed her gently before moving into a more relaxed posture.

“It’s like your tattoo says, right? It’s robot Bette Midler?”

Kurt scrunched his brow and snorted a little chuckle. “What does a robot Bette Midler have to do with any of this?”

“I dunno. But robots keep moving even when they’re sad.”

Kurt closed his eyes and bites back a smirk, imagining Santana in this conversation. He sees her in absolute vividity. She laughs just a little, her eyes sparkling and so, _so_ bright. She tugs her wife into her arms and whispers an _I love you_. Then she explains what the tattoo actually says.

Kurt kept his eyes closed until he heard the light steps of Blaine reentering the bedroom. When he opened them, he found Blaine standing in the doorway with a tray holding three cups of tea and a box of cookies.

“Drink up.” Blaine settled himself slowly on to the bed next to Brittany offered her and his husband each a mug. 

“I’m sorry,” Brittany spoke softly. “I’ve ruined your night. I was going to be gone before you got back.”

“Hey. None of that. You’re family. Always.”

“I just needed a friend today,” she whispered. “I didn’t know who else to come to.”

“You can always come to me,” Kurt assured her with a kiss to her forehead.

“Have you reached out to Rachel?” Blaine asked. “Not that Kurt and I can’t help. But she knows what it’s like to lose a soul mate, too.”

Brittany scowled at Blaine and shook her head. “Santana would have hated me going to her.”

Blaine smiled softly. “Maybe. But she gets it. And she would be there if you ever asked. She loved Santana, too, you know. A lot more than you realized.”

Brittany took a full breath and raised her mug to her lips.

“What do I do now? I mean, I’m running out of money. I can’t afford to keep renting our apartment with only my paycheck. We have a few royalties from Santana’s commercials still coming in, but… New York was her place. I was here because she was here.”

“I understand,” Blain assured her. “So maybe you need to take some time to decide if New York is your place now, or if it’s time to go somewhere new.”

Kurt hummed. “I have an idea. In a couple weeks we’re flying to Lima to visit my dad and Carole. Why don’t you come with us? My dad and Carole both know what you’re going through. And they love you, too.”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know your parents.”

“Yes, you do,” Blaine countered. “His dad married us.”

“Nooo…” Brittany drew out the dissent, “you guys are only married to each other. You’re not also married to your father in-law.”

“No, Brit.” Kurt spoke up, rubbing a finger over the crease in his forehead. “My dad, Burt, officiated our wedding. Your wedding.”

“I thought that was a turtle?”

“Nope. That was Burt.”

“Oh, okay. Well anyway, I don’t want to go back to Lima. Lord Tubbington died there and his ghost is haunting Breadstix. Their $6.99 pasta special is what killed him. And my parents are trapped on a cruise ship in Antarctica.”

“Brit,” Kurt started with his gentle voice, “I know Lima isn’t where you want to be. I know it’s hard to go back to the place where so much of your life was lived with a person you don’t have anymore. Believe me, I get it. But maybe you’ll find something at McKinley. Maybe you’ll remember something if you sing a song in the auditorium or go have dinner with Mr. Schuster and Ms. Pillsbury. Maybe you’ll find a little piece of yourself if you go back to where it all started.”

“It’s going to hurt,” Brittany whispered.

Kurt hummed his agreement. “Yeah, it will. You don’t have to go. But it might be nice to see some old friends and honor old memories.”

“I’m scared.”

“Healing is scary.”

“What about my apartment.”

“We can help you with rent for the next few months.”

Blaine reached out and squeezed Brittany’s hand. “If you’re up for it, please come with us.”

“I’ll think about it. I promise.” Brittany sat up and scooted off the bed. “I’ll head out. Thank you, Kurt. Happy anniversary.”

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a quick silent conversation before turning back to her. “Please,” Blaine offered, “stay for dinner and a movie.”

“I don’t want to ruin your night.”

“Nonsense. But if you want to make it up to us…” Blaine teased. “Babysitting?”  
  


“You trust me with your child?” Brittany asked with a chuckle.

“You’ve watched her before.”

“With Santana.”

“Oh, dear, sweet Brit,” Kurt began with a shake of his head. “If you think we let you watch her because we trusted Santana… Santana from Lima Heights Adjacent… Auntie Snix with razor blades in her hair…”

All three burst into peals of laughter, only to be broken up by the wailing cry of an infant being woken up from a nap too soon.

Kurt and Blaine made eye contact briefly before shouting in unison, “Not it!”

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom, calling over her shoulder, “I’ll get her this time, but if it’s a poopy diaper you owe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might have ideas to continue if there is a desire for that.
> 
> If not, please enjoy this snippet xx


End file.
